Fire and Loathing
by Rose James
Summary: Season four episode 1. Written as a transcript. Continues on from season 3


**4.01 Fire and Loathing**

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:**Previously on_ Veronica Mars…_

_Fade in to ext Mexico, just over the border. A backpacker with a beard and a baseball cap stands on the side of the road. A truck pulls up. __The backpacker runs to the truck as a voice calls out from inside._

**DRIVER:** ¿Necisito un paseo?

 **BACKPACKER:** Si, si.

_The backpacker throws his backpack into the back of the truck and opens the passenger door. The driver is Vinnie. Next to him is Celeste's maid, Astrid, holding the baby._

**VINNIE:** Gas, grass, or ass, kid. Nobody rides for free.

_Duncan, for it is he in disguise, hands over a large wad of cash.._

**DUNCAN:** Thirty grand.

 **VINNIE:** Pleasure doing business.

_Duncan gets in the car and removes the hat, wig and whiskers._

_The truck drives down the road. They pass Lamb heading in the opposite direction and Duncan puts his hat on to avoid being spotted. They all smile as Lamb drives on, oblivious._

_Cut to Keith confronting Veronica about the Kane break in. _

**KEITH:** What do you know about the break-in at the Kane mansion? Did you steal five years of Kane software product development?

**VERONICA:** No. That's a crazy question. Did you tear apart my room?

**KEITH:** Spoken like a public defender, Veronica. If there is something going on with you, if you're in trouble, now is the time to tell me. 

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** I could tell you, but you'd never look at me the same.

_Cut to Neptune Grande hotel room from episode 2.22 Not Pictured_

**AARON:** Well, well, well. Who's that handsome fellow?

_Now with a glass of brandy, Aaron sits back to enjoy himself. He doesn't see the silencer of the gun pointed directly at his head behind him. Two shots fire from the gun and the screen is splattered with blood. The assassin is Clarence Wiedman. He turns and walks out of the room._

_Cut to Kane Mansion int._

**WIEDMAN:** Look who dropped by.

**JAKE:** Veronica.

**VERONICA:** I came by to bring this back.

**JAKE:** Hmm. Would you wait right there? I'm gonna call the sheriff myself, have him come arrest you.

**VERONICA: **We leave my dad out of it.

**JAKE:** I'm afraid it's a little too late for that, Veronica. Clarence will see you out.

_Cut to Logan and Veronica in Hearst College cafeteria _

**LOGAN:** Aren't we trying to be friends?

_Logan takes a few steps towards her._

**VERONICA:** We tried to be friends, and it didn't work. _quavering_ This is the moment, Logan, right now, where it's just done. You're out of my life forever.

_End Previouslies._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER: **Welcome to the real world. Paying bills, working, throwing out your fake ID's. It's what everyone waits for and when it arrives, well they sit around reminiscing about the good old days. But on the other hand, being a grown up does have its perks.

_**Int-Apartment-Day.**_

_Two people are making out on the couch. The girl giggles and we see that it is Veronica. She rolls over so that she is on top. The guy is Piz. They fall back onto the sofa, getting more intense. The door opens._

**Wallace: **_offscreen_ Oh man, that's nasty. Veronica I don't mind you staying for a sleepover, but hang a tie on the door or something. I need warning that my breakfast will be seen in reverse.

**Veronica**: Oh Wallace, does this-

_Stops and kisses Piz's neck._

**VERONICA: **Upset you?

**Wallace**: uurgghh! Make it stop, please!

**Veronica**: Okay, okay. Hey Wallace?

_Veronica pushes Piz off her and sits up, crossing her legs._

**WALLACE:** You're not going to ask me for a favour are you? After what I've just seen…

**VERONICA: **_valley girl voice_ Aaww, Wally. You're _soo_ cute when you need to barf. Actually I was just wondering if you were seeing Logan tonight?

_Piz rolls his eyes at the mention of Logan._

**WALLACE: **Yeah, he's having a big bash at The Grand. You ready to be a big girl and come celebrate? Everyone will be there.

**VERONICA:** Everyone? _valley girl voice_ Paris, Lindsay _and _Britney? I'm so there. _drops the voice_ No thanks, unfortunately, we've got dinner plans with the sheriff.

**WALLACE:** Well your loss, I'm gonna go drink warm beer, get down to some mad tunes and hope I get the offer to stay somewhere else so my eyes can stop burning! Have fun you guys. I'm outta here.

_Wallace bounds out of the room slamming the door shut after him._

**PIZ:** We can go to Logan's if you want to, you know. We'll do dinner with your dad some other time.

**VERONICA:** Standing up the Sheriff to take his daughter to her bad boy ex's birthday party, whom he never liked? Nuh uh. Bad move.

**PIZ:** I only mean, if you want to go, I don't hold a grudge against him.

**VERONICA:** Fortunately I do. Now –

_She leans towards him seductively _

**VERONICA: **Are we going to continue making out or am I going to have to be a girl and spend three hours getting ready to go out?

_Piz grins as he pulls her back down to the sofa with him._

_**EXT- SHERIFFS DEPT-EVENING.**_

_**INT-SHERIFFS DEPT**_

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** So even after all that stuff with Jake Kane, dad still won back his seat as sheriff. Just. It was the closest election in Neptune's history.

_Deputy Leo sits behind the desk._

**LEO:** Ah, the always precocious Miss Mars. And what favour am I doing for you tonight?

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** Why do people keep asking that?

**VERONICA:** None for me tonight, Leo. We have an important delivery for the sheriff.

_She holds up two bags of takeout, Piz stands behind holding a drinks tray with four drinks._

**VERONICA:** But don't worry we didn't forget you.

_She hands him one of the paper bags and grabs a drink off the tray._

**VERONICA:** Payment in advance for next time. Later Deputy.

_She turns and walks into the office marked Sheriff, followed by Piz, looking amused._

_**INT-SHERIFFS DEPT, KEITH'S OFFICE.**_

_Keith is behind the desk. Piz and Veronica facing him. All of them have open cartons and chopsticks in their hands._

**KEITH:** Honey, this is delicious. You make the best Chinese takeout I've ever had.

**VERONICA:** Flattery won't get you my secret ingredient, Pops.

_Keith shrugs and smiles. He leans back in his seat._

**KEITH:** I tried. So Piz, how's the radio station treating you? Are they paying you a wage yet or is it still instant coffee and stale donuts?

**PIZ:** Umm…

_Piz is saved from answering when Leo bursts in._

**LEO: **Sheriff, big fire downtown. At least 20 dead, more bodies inside.

**KEITH:** Coming. Thanks for the dinner, honey, but the badge calls.

_Keith puts on his jacket as he follows Leo out the door._

**KEITH:** Where are we going?

**LEO: **_offscreen_ The Neptune Grand.

_Veronica and Piz look at each other._

_In unison_

**PIZ:** Wallace.

**VERONICA: **Logan.

_Opening Credits_

_**ext- Neptune GrandE HOTEL.**_

_T__here is_ _smoke billowing. Ambulances, fire engines, police cars. Keith and Leo are behind the police tape._

**FIREMAN:** It's all out, Sheriff. Lost the top floor completely.

**KEITH:** Okay. Survivors?

**FIREMAN:** The lower floors and staff were all evacuated except for two employees, Jeff Statner and Maria Santos. They were waiting on the pent house party.

_Cut to car pulling up. Veronica jumps out of the car before it's fully stopped. She crosses under the police line and gets pushed back by a policeman._

**POLICEMAN:** Sorry miss. No one allowed behind the line.

**VERONICA:** Dad?

_Veronica is crying and hugging herself._

**KEITH:** Let her through, she's with me.

_He puts his arm around her shoulders to guide her through. Piz stands with the rest of the crowd watching._

**VERONICA:** Dad, where is Logan? And Wallace?

_A stretcher with a covered body is being wheeled out of the building. Veronica tries to run to it. Keith holds her back._

**KEITH:** Some of the bodies are too…damaged to be identified, I'll let you know if I see the boys.

**VERONICA:** What happened? How did it start? Where? Who started it?

**KEITH:** I don't know anything yet, sweetheart. Just go wait with Piz. I'll keep you updated.

_Veronica walks over to Piz. She bursts into tears again and buries her head in his shoulder._

**OFFSCREEN:** Veronica

_She spins around. It's Logan, covered in ash, looking shell shocked._

**VERONICA:** Logan. Are you okay? We have to get you to the hospital.

_She goes to lead him to the car. Piz holds the door open for Logan. Logan turns to Veronica._

**LOGAN:** I saw Lilly. I followed her down the fire stairs. Then I heard the alarms. I...I… tried to run back up, but the smoke was too much. She saved me Veronica.

_He breaks down and cries on her shoulder. She comforts him. _

_Flashback_

_**EXT – GAS STATION – DAY.**_

_Veronica comes out of the gas station with a bottle of water. She heads for the bus._

**LILLY:** _offscreen_ Veronica.

_Veronica whips round and sees Lilly, in her pep squad uniform, running down past the corner of the station_

_**LILLY**__: Veronica. Come on dorkus._

**VERONICA: **Lilly?

_Veronica runs around the corner. Cut to bus going off edge of cliff._

**LOGAN: **_offscreen_ They died because of me. She saved me, but they're all dead.

_End flashback_

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** I know how you feel, Logan.

_Veronica and Piz help Logan into the car._

_Cut to Keith and Leo with the fire chief._

**KEITH:** So you say it is arson?

**FIRE CHEIF:** Yes sir. An incendiary device on a wireless detonator was found in the wiring of the master bedroom in the pent house.

_**int-wallace and Piz's Apartment-day**_

_Logan is lying on the sofa with blankets over him. He's looking at the ceiling. He gets up and stands at the bedroom door. He looks at Veronica and Piz sleeping._

**LOGAN:** Veronica.

**VERONICA:** Mmm.

**LOGAN: **_offscreen_ Veronica

**VERONICA:** Mmm, are you okay? Do you need something?

**LOGAN:** I saw Lilly. She saved me. Why would she save me and no one else?

_Veronica, now awake, gets out of bed and leads him back put to the sofa, where she urges him to lie back down. He does and she kneels beside him._

**VERONICA:** Logan, I know how you feel. I saw Lilly too, before the bus crash. That's why I wasn't on the bus with everyone else. I was following Lilly.

_She strokes his head. He looks sadly at her and holds her hand against his head. She doesn't pull away. _

**VERONICA:** I miss her too.

**LOGAN:** She spoke to me. She said they're not gone forever, they'll come back one day soon. She said to tell you too. What do you think she meant?

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** Lilly Kane was an enigma when she was alive. As her BFF I knew her the best. What did she mean? I have no idea.

_Cut between Logan and Veronica staring at each other._

**VERONICA:** I don't know Logan. Maybe she meant those who're gone never really leave us.

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** That's really prolific Veronica.

**PIZ:** Morning guys.

_Piz is standing in the bedroom doorway. Veronica jumps up quickly_.

**PIZ:** Who's Lilly? Your conquest of the week, Logan?

_Veronica stares at him in shocked amazement._

**LOGAN:** Don't you –

_Veronica puts a hand on his chest to lie him back down._

**LOGAN:** Lilly Kane was my girlfriend in high school, Veronica's best friend. My dad, who was sleeping with her, bashed her head in with an ashtray.

**PIZ:** I'm sorry man. I didn't realise…

**LOGAN:** Whatever.

**VERONICA**: Logan. Piz didn't know.

**LOGAN:** You mean you haven't told him yet?

**PIZ:** Told me what?

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:**_ Ten bucks says it's my ex boyfriend track record._

**LOGAN:** Well I'm not really surprised. I mean while I was dating Veronica I was arrested for Lilly's murder, Felix's murder, my dad was arrested for Lilly's murder and the attempted murder of Nancy Drew over there -

_Gestures in Veronica's direction._

**LOGAN: **Troy, another ex, was arrested for rape, oh and lets not forget Duncan, her high school sweetheart who kidnapped his own daughter and is on the run. She's cursed dude.

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:**_ Yep, that's ten bucks to me._

**VERONICA:** If you remember correctly, no one was actually found guilty of those charges. And I was once described as rich dude kryptonite. Has a ring to it don't you think? Don't worry. Piz you'll be safe.

_Piz laughs and mimes empty pockets._

**PIZ:** The vitrues of being broke.

_Veronica's cell rings._

**VERONICA:** Dad.

**KEITH: **_through phone_ Veronica. They found Wallace. He's alive.

_**INT-NEPTUNE HOSPITAL, CORRIDOR-DAY**_

_Veronica, Piz and Logan running through hospital corridors. Keith stands at the nurse's station. _

**VERONICA:** Dad, where is he? Is he going to be okay?

**KEITH:** He's still unconscious, honey. But it looks like he'll be okay. He was pulled from the rubble with very few injuries, considering. Just a bit of smoke inhalation and superficial wounds.

**VERONICA:** Can I see him?

**KEITH:** Soon. Mrs Fennel is with him now.

_Cut to Veronica and Logan in the waiting room._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** The Neptune public hospital. Where the halls are paved with linoleum and the nurse's uniforms come with free bulletproof upgrades.

_Piz walks up and hands Veronica and Logan cups of coffee and sits next to Veronica. Logan nods at him in thanks._

**VERONICA:** Thanks Piz. Hey, you should go. You're going to be late for the show.

**PIZ:** That's okay, they can find someone else to play cheesy requests and sound sympathetic to the lonely hearts of Neptune.

**VERONICA:** No, you should go. We'll be fine here. Besides, no one does Dear Abby advice, like you.

**LOGAN:** Yeah, you should go. It's all right I can stay with her.

**PIZ:** Okay, you're right. I should go. Thanks man.

_Stands and takes Veronica's hand_

**PIZ:** You call me if you need to okay?

_He kisses her on the forehead._

**VERONICA:** Will do.

_Piz leaves. Logan looks at Veronica._

**LOGAN:** Veronica listen –

_Alicia Fennel comes up._

**ALICIA:** Hi Veronica.

**VERONICA:** Mrs Fennel, how's Wallace doing?

**ALICIA:** The doctors say he'll be okay. You can go in and see him. He's awake.

_**int- hospital, room 113**__._

_Wallace is sitting up in a hospital gown. His table is over the bed with an unappetizing hospital meal on it. He's eating the pudding. He grins at Veronica, who grimaces upon seeing the hospital food._

**VERONICA:** Ugh! They call that food? Hey stranger. You had me a bit worried. I know you didn't want to come home last night, but this is a bit extreme don't you think?

**WALLACE:** Yeah well, you know the sight of you and Piz rolling around required hospitalisation.

_He catches sight of Logan and looks awkward._

**WALLACE:** Hey Logan, hot party last night. It was a blast!

_Logan makes a weak attempt at a laugh._

**LOGAN:** Well you know me, always love a raging party.

_Wallace laughs._

**LOGAN:** Glad to see you're okay, man. I'm gonna take off guys. Didn't get much sleep last night.

**VERONICA:** Here's the house key if Piz isn't there. You might wanna shower too. And borrow some clothes.

_She gestures at his singed clothes with a wrinkled nose._

**LOGAN:** Thanks.

_He looks at Veronica as if he's going to say something and decides against it. He leaves with a salute towards Wallace and Veronica. Veronica sits on the edge of Wallace's bed._

**VERONICA:** Wallace. Do you remember what happened?

**WALLACE:** Not really. I remember the warm beer, as predicted, and trying to catch Logan to say happy birthday.

_Flashback._

_**INT-NEPTUNE GRANDE, LOGAN'S SUITE-NIGHT.**_

_People everywhere partying. Wallace sees Logan by the door talking to Madison Sinclair. Starts towards him. Logan looking over Madison's shoulder, shock on his face._

_**LOGAN:**__ Excuse me._

_Logan pushes quickly past her out the door. Wallace follows him. Madison looks at them annoyed._

**WALLACE: **_offscreen_ I followed him down the fire stairs. I was almost a floor down when it happened. It was like an inferno.

_End flashback._

**WALLACE: **I tried to run but the roof started caving in. That's all I remember until I woke up here.

**VERONICA:** But why did you follow Logan so far?

**WALLACE:** I recognised the look on his face as trouble.

**VERONICA:** What look?

**WALLACE:** The I've-been-caught look.

_Wallace shrugs._

**WALLACE: **That's why I assumed he was following you.

_**INT-SHERIFFS DEPT, KEITH'S OFFICE, DAY.**_

_Keith is on the phone._

**KEITH:** Uh huh. Anything else?

_Listens._

**KEITH:** a wireless detonatorgas can, no prints. Thanks Jim.

_Hangs up phone. He sighs and reads some paper on his desk. Leo walks in._

**LEO:** Any news boss?

**KEITH:** The usual. No prints, no suspects and the surveillance footage is too damaged by the fire. The body count is up to 53 with at least 29 unaccounted for and no idea how many more are missing.

**LEO:** Veronica called. She said Wallace is going to be fine and Logan is crashing at the apartment.

**KEITH:** Well that's our first stop then.

_He rises and starts to put on his jacket. Leo doesn't move._

**LEO:** She also said no interrogating him until she's back.

**KEITH:** Hmm. Well tell her no investigating this fire on her own. Leave it to the pro's.

**LEO:** She said to remind you that she's a registered P.I. and she'll share her findings with you if you share with her.

**KEITH:** She never makes it easy.

_Keith rubs his temples._

_**INT- PIZ AND WALLACE'S APARTMENT.**_

_Logan is on the sofa with Veronica's laptop open on the coffee table. A window pops up. _

_Betty. Are you there? It's Archie._

_Another window pops up._

_Betty, I need your help. I'm back._

_The door opens and Veronica walks in._

**VERONICA:** Hey!

_She grabs the laptop, closing it and sits at the dining table. Logan lies back on the couch with his hands behind his head._

**VERONICA:** Have you ever learnt anything good from sneaking through my laptop?

**LOGAN:** Nope.

_Logan sits up propped up on his elbows_

**LOGAN:** Hey Veronica? Who's Archie?

**VERONICA:** Like the comic character?

**LOGAN:** Like the guy who just IM'd you. Playing around behind Pizarinno's back, hey?

_Understanding dawns on Veronica's face as she opens the laptop and frantically starts typing._

**VERONICA:** Did you reply?

**LOGAN:** To lover boy Archie?

**VERONICA:** I'm trying to remain calm here because your birthday party just got blown up, but Logan, I will hurt you if I need to. Now. Did you reply?

**LOGAN:** No, you came in before I could. Who is this guy? And why is he calling you Betty?

_Veronica still typing doesn't answer._

**LOGAN:** Hey, who is this guy?

**VERONICA:** Just an old friend.

_Veronica looks wistful. Logan looks dissatisfied. _

_Cut to _Sheriff's office

**LEO:** _offscreen _Sheriff I think you should see this.

**KEITH:** What is it Leo?

_Leo points to the small television in the front office. On the screen is a newscaster outside a big house._

**NEWSCASTER:** So far the Manning family have released this statement.

_Close up of Manning parents talking into a several microphones. _

**STEWART MANNING:** We are just so relieved to have our granddaughter back. We never thought we'd see her again.

_Rose Manning breaks down._

**STEWART MANNING:** If anyone knows where Duncan Kane is please contact the police. Do not approach him. He is dangerous. We just want him brought to justice.

_He puts his arm around to comfort his wife_.

_**INT-**__**Sheriff's office, **__**CONTINUING.**_

_Leo turns the T.V. off. Keith reaches for his cell._

**KEITH:** Veronica. Have you seen or heard from Duncan Kane?

**VERONICA: **_through phone_ Duncan Kane, you say? Not since high school dad. I think maybe he's moved or something.

**KEITH:** Veronica! If you see Duncan call me immediately. Understand?

**VERONICA: **_through phone_ Yes sir!

**KEITH:** Where are you? Don't go out alone.

**VERONICA: **_through phone_ Actually I'm at a strip club, I heard there was a vacancy so I thought I'd audition.

**KEITH:** Veronica! I mean it Veronica. Be safe.

_**INT-WALLACE AND PIZ APARTMENT**_.

_Logan is listening intently to Veronica's side of the conversation._

**VERONICA:** Okay, okay. I'm just at the apartment getting Logan's version of events. Better get back to it.

_She hangs up the phone and looks concerned._

**LOGAN:** Duncan Kane? As in my missing best friend and the love of your life?

**VERONICA: **_distracted_ That would be the one.

_She goes back to typing. Logan looks disappointed that she agreed with him. _

**VERONICA VOICEOVER: **Duncan Kane, the love of my life. At least until senior year high school.

_Flashback_

_**INT-NEPTUNE HOSPITAL, MEG'S ROOM.**_

_Veronica looks around before entering the room. Meg is lying on a bed, surrounded by equipment. A table is stretched over her, with a large bowl on top. Monitors sound in the room. Veronica walks around the end of the bed and steps up for a closer look. There are two monitors, one registering a pulse of 180 and the other one of 60. Veronica is puzzled. She moves closer and pulls back the table over the lower part of Meg's body. Meg's belly is exposed to which is attached one of the monitors. She is heavily pregnant. Veronica is stunned and backs away, exiting the room. _

_**I**__**NT-HOUSE**__**, next door to Mars residence.**_

**VERONICA:** Duncan, she's beautiful. 

_Veronica leans over the crib and takes the baby's hand._

**VERONICA:** Ready for a big trip?

_The baby grasps her finger. Veronica plays for a moment then straightens._

_Duncan takes Veronica by the arms, bringing her packing to a momentary halt, but she continues to reach for things to drop in the bag._

_**VERONICA:**__ After we leave this room, we can't call each other, email each other, see each other... _

_She looks at Duncan on the verge of tears._

_**DUNCAN:**__ Goodbye, Veronica. I love you._

_Duncan brings his hand up to the side of her face, stroking her._

_**DUNCAN:**__ Always have, always will._

_Veronica swallows back a sob._

_**VERONICA:**__ You better._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER: **Yep, that's the one.

_End flashback._

**LOGAN: **Veronica? Are you there? Are you going to tell me what's going on or do I have to use my telekinetic powers?

**VERONICA:** I don't know what's going on. I have to go.

_Logan gets up._

**LOGAN:** I'm coming too.

_**Int-Neptune Hospital, Wallace's room-DAY.**_

**KEITH:** How're you doing Wallace?

**WALLACE:** You know me, Mr Mars. Nothing can keep me down long.

_Keith laughs._

**KEITH:** That's our Wallace.

**ALICIA:**_ offscreen _ My Wallace.

_Alicia Fennel comes into view._

**KEITH:** Alicia, hi.

**ALICIA:** Sheriff Mars. Do you need something?

**KEITH:** Actually I'm here to take Wallace's statement about the fire.

**ALICIA:** Deputy Leo has already done that. Veronica's been here interrogating him too.

**KEITH:** There have been a few developments since then. I'm here to see if Wallace remembers anything else.

_Keith sits in a chair next to the bed and pulls out his notepad._

**ALICIA:** He has to rest. You'll have to come back.

**WALLACE:** It's cool, Mom. What do need Mr Mars? Not sure I can remember much more, though.

**KEITH:** That's okay Wallace. Just start from the beginning. What time did you get there?

**WALLACE:** I got there around six thirty to help Logan set up.

**KEITH:** That's early, isn't it?

**WALLACE:** Well…I didn't want to hang around the apartment for long.

**KEITH:** And why is that?

**WALLACE:** Umm…well Veronica and Piz were there...

_Keith holds his hand up to stop Wallace going into further detail._

**KEITH:** Okay. So who was at the hotel when you got there?

**WALLACE:** Logan, Madison, Dick and Jeff, the waiter.

**KEITH:** Did anyone seem different, to you?

**WALLACE:** No, I mean Logan seemed a bit on edge, but he often is now.

**KEITH:** Why? Did something happen?

**WALLACE: **_in disbelief_ Well, he's had a hard time and all that stuff with Veronica…

_Keith looks up._

**KEITH:** Veronica? What has she done now?

**WALLACE:** Nothing new. He's still hung up on her and she won't even return his phone calls. Personally I think she's being a bit harsh on the poor guy.

**KEITH:** Do you think he'd try and hurt anyone?

**WALLACE:** By anyone you mean Veronica? Nah. It's not his style.

**KEITH:** What does that mean?

**WALLACE:** She broke his heart. Repeatedly. He just wants what any normal heartbroken guy wants.

_Keith getting a bit frustrated_.

**KEITH:** And what is that?

**WALLACE:** He wants to make her jealous. That's why he started "dating" -

_Wallace makes inverted commas gesture with his hands_

**WALLACE:** Madison. He knew it'd get to her.

**KEITH:** Madison?

**WALLACE: **Madison Sinclair.

**KEITH: **Ah. What about the others? Dick and Jeff?

**WALLACE:** Dick was his usual self. Not really helping, just drinking and making smartass comments about Logan and Madison.

**KEITH:** He doesn't like Madison?

**WALLACE:** Does anyone?

_Wallace looks incredulous._

**WALLACE: **Nah, but she was his one proper girlfriend in high school. He knows Logan is just using her to piss off Veronica, so he likes to make things hard for them.

_Keith makes a note in his notebook._

**KEITH:** And where were you when the fire started?

**ALICIA:** Is this really necessary, Keith? Or is Wallace a suspect?

**KEITH:** Just routine Alicia, although we can't rule anyone out. But no, Wallace is not a suspect.

_Keith stands and adjusts his holster._

**KEITH:** Well I'll let you get some rest and we can finish this later.

_Keith leaves._

**ALICIA:** Don't tell him anything Wallace.

**WALLACE:** I know Mom, I've been friends with Veronica for long enough to know when to keep my mouth shut.

_**INT-KEITH MARS CAR, EXT-NEPTUNE HOSPITAL.**_

_Keith's cell rings._

**KEITH:** Hello?

_He listens for a while._

**KEITH:** Who is this?

_He listens again, understanding dawning on his face._

**KEITH:** Where are you? Okay I'll be at there in fifteen.

_Hangs up. Immediately dials another number._

**KEITH: ** Leo. I'm going to be gone for a bit longer.

_**ext-Mars Investigation-day.**_

_**INT-MARS INVESTIGATIONS.**_

_Veronica is sitting at her old desk on the computer. She gets up and goes into the office. She starts searching through the safe. The sign on the door now says Veronica Mars PI. Logan is on the couch in the reception area watching a small TV. The News broadcaster can be heard through the TV. It is the same footage that Keith and Leo saw. He sits up and turns up the volume._

**NEWSCASTER:** ...Have released this statement.

**LOGAN: **Veronica! You need to see this.

_Veronica comes over and stands beside him._

**VERONICA: **Oh my god.

_She sits down beside him on the edge of the couch and they look at each other in shock._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** Well I guess that's what dad was on about.

**LOGAN:** What's going on Veronica?

**VERONICA VOICEOVER: **Why do people always assume that I know what's going on, when there's trouble?

**VERONICA: **I'm not sure.

**LOGAN:** Come on, Veronica. I know you know something. Has it got anything to do with your "old friend" Archie?

**VERONICA:** Ok. I'll tell you what I know. But. You have to promise not to freak out.

_He nods. She slips down from the arm of the sofa and sits next to Logan. Ho moves and sits on the coffee table facing Veronica, their knees almost touching._

**VERONICA:** Duncan Kane is Archie.

_**EXT-BEACH-DAY**_

_Dick Casablancas coming out of the sea carrying his surfboard. Madison Sinclair is waiting for him._

**DICK:** Like what you see?

_He rubs his nipples and pulls an exaggerated sexual face. He puts his arm around her shoulders. She shrugs him off disgusted._

**DICK:** Back for seconds, Madison?

**MADISON:** Eww. Gross. No. I'm looking for Logan. I haven't seen him since the party and he's hasn't been answering my calls.

**DICK:** Woo hoo! Dumped! Well if you need a substitute, then I can always, uh, fill in for Logan.

_He winks at her._

**MADISON:** I don't get dumped. If you see Logan, tell him to call me.

_She walks away, Dick watches her, almost wistfully, or as close to as Dick Casablancas can manage._

_**INT-MARS INVESTIGATIONS- DAY.**_

_Logan stands up and starts pacing the small living/dining area. _

**VERONICA: **You promised you wouldn't freak out.

_He puts his hands on the sides of his head. He appears to resign himself to something and sits back down on the sofa facing Veronica._

**LOGAN:** Okay. So. Where is he now?

**VERONICA: **I don't know. I really haven't seen him since he left.

**LOGAN:** What do we do? Do we call your dad? Or the Kane's?

**VERONICA:** We can't. At least not yet. Dad is the sheriff. If I get arrested again, it might damage his rep.

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:**__Which thanks to me, hasn't always been shiny.

**VERONICA:** Besides, we don't have anything to tell him.

_The office door opens. In walk Keith and Piz._

**KEITH:** Tell who, what? Hi honey.

_Keith kisses Veronica on the forehead._

**PIZ:** Hi Veronica,

_He looks curiously at Veronica and Logan. She sees him looking and readjusts her position, further away from Logan._

**VERONICA:** Nothing, just talking about giving Wallace an update. What brings you to my office? Any news on the fire yet?

**KEITH:** Actually that's why I'm here. I wanted to get Logan's statement. I was under the impression that you wanted to be here.

**VERONICA:** Aww, Isn't Leo a good little messenger?

**LOGAN:** I already gave a statement on the night of the fire.

**KEITH:** Sometimes you remember more after time. Do you know how many people were at the party?

**LOGAN:** I'm a popular guy. I can't keep track of everyone that comes to my many soirees.

**VERONICA:** Logan, play nice.

_He looks at her and sighs_

**LOGAN:** Maybe a hundred, hundred and twenty?

**KEITH:** Can you make a list of names for me?

**LOGAN:** Whew, that'll take a while. I was busy for the first hour.

**KEITH:** What were you doing?

**LOGAN:** Well Madison and I were, ah, occupied. In the master bedroom.

_He looks at Veronica and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. She rolls her eyes._

**VERONICA:** You should probably return some of her phone calls. I know how you hate it when they don't get returned.

**KEITH:** Veronica sweetheart. I'd love a cup of coffee. Where were you when the fire started?

_She looks mutinous, but goes to the kitchenette and starts making coffee. Logan glances at Veronica before answering. She subtly shakes her head. _

**LOGAN:** I was on the fire stairs.

**KEITH:** And why were you on the fire stairs when you had a party going on with over a hundred guests?

_Logan glances in Veronica's direction._

**LOGAN:** I just needed some time alone. It gets pretty tedious saying "good to see you, thanks for coming".

**KEITH:** Hmmm, A source says you've been a bit on edge recently, even depressed.

_Veronica comes back carrying three cups. She hands one to Keith and Piz and puts the other down in front of Logan._

**VERONICA:** What does that have to with anything Dad?

**KEITH: **_ignoring Veronica_ Don't you find it a strange coincidence that you're birthday party goes up in flames and the next day Duncan Kane's baby is returned to her legal guardians?

**LOGAN:** A bit strange, maybe. Coincidences like that might make me a bit edgy.

**VERONICA:** Dad, are you here about Logan or Duncan?

**LOGAN:** See Piz. This is what happens when you fall for Veronica Mars.

**PIZ:** Only if she dumps you.

_Logan lunges for Piz. Veronica wearily steps between them._

**VERONICA:** Guys! Seriously, bigger picture here?

_Keith stands up._

**KEITH:** Veronica, get Logan to call me when his memory returns. And be careful, you aren't as invincible as you think, you know.

**VERONICA:** Well there goes that dream. Sure Pops, I'll be careful and don't worry Logan's memory will return soon. I'll make sure of it.

_Keith leaves. Veronica stands with her hands on her hips._

**VERONICA:** You guys have to get over this. Piz, stop letting Logan wind you up and Logan, just stop.

_Logan looks at her hurt. He makes to leave._

**VERONICA:** Where are you going? We have too much to do. Finding out who started the fire and ruined your birthday party? You're obviously going to be a suspect and I'm not sure I can get you off a murder charge again. We also have other…problems to deal with.

**PIZ:** What other problems? Wait. Murder charge? Again?

_Piz looks confused._

**VERONICA:** You gotta start paying attention, sweetie. I thought we covered it all this morning. We had few issues in high school and most of them ended in a fraudulent murder charge. It was a really good school.

**PIZ:** That's what I get for asking. I gotta go too. I'm meeting Freesia to talk about the radio station.

**VERONICA: **_valley girl voice_ Say hi for me!

_Logan looks amused. _

**PIZ:** I can stay if you want. I don't want you to be on your own.

**LOGAN:** Don't worry. I'll be here to take care of her.

_Logan winks suggestively_. _Veronica glares at him and turns to Piz._

**VERONICA:** I'll miss you

_She gets up and puts her arms around Piz's neck and pulls his face to hers. Their kiss deepens. Logan looks like he might be sick._

**PIZ:** I'll miss you too, and like your dad said. Be careful.

_Veronica pushes him out the door in mock frustration_

**LOGAN:** Ah, young love.

_He lies back on the bed with his hands behind his head._

**VERONICA:** What are we going to do?

**LOGAN:** Well I have an idea...

_He smirks and Veronica scowls at him._

**LOGAN:** Okay sorry! How do we find Duncan?

**VERONICA:** I don't know. Obviously someone found him, maybe if we find them, we'll find Duncan.

_Veronica puts her laptop in her bag and grabs her keys off the coffee table. Logan suddenly serious sits up._

**LOGAN:** Where are you going?

**VERONICA:** I've got work to do.

_Logan gets up._

**LOGAN:** I'm coming with you.

**VERONICA:** No thanks. I'm a big girl now. I'll be fine.

**LOGAN:** I don't want you to go anywhere alone, Veronica. Besides I promised Piz, who promised your Dad, that I'd take care of you.

_He stands between her and the door, determined. Veronica sighs._

**VERONICA: **Fine. But I'm driving.

_**INT-CAR-NIGHT.**_

_A man sits in the car taking photos with a telescopic lens. His cell rings._

**VERONICA: **_through phone_Hey, how's it going on the insurance fraud case?

_Camera pans around to show that it is Weevil Navarro in the car._

**WEEVIL:** Nada. Zip. Zilch. I've been watching her for days and nothing. She seems genuine.

**VERONICA:** Wow, that's odd. Anyway bin it. They only paid for two days. Can you meet me at the bench at Dog Beach? In ten mins?

**MAN:** Sure thing boss.

_Veronica and Logan sit on the bench waiting for Weevil. _

**LOGAN:** Why didn't you tell me?

**VERONICA:** I couldn't. It was too dangerous for him.

_Logan's phone rings. The caller ID shows that it is Madison._

**VERONICA: **You really should answer that.

_He looks at her and answers the phone. He walks off a little way._

**LOGAN:** Hey. Sorry I haven't returned your calls.

**WEEVIL:** What's he doing here?

_Weevil is standing beside Veronica. He jerks his head in Logan's direction. Logan keeps glancing back at them. He half smiles in acknowledgment of Weevil._

**VERONICA:** Not really sure myself. Have you heard about Duncan's baby?

**WEEVIL:** Yeah, crazy stuff huh?

**VERONICA:** I need to find out how the Mannings got Lilly back.

_Weevil looks at Veronica confused. Logan is watching the conversation._

**WEEVIL:** Lilly?

**VERONICA:** The baby. He named her Lilly.

**LOGAN:** Madison, I have to go. I'll call you soon.

_He lowers his voice._

**LOGAN:** Yeah, you too.

_He hangs up and walks back to them._

**LOGAN:** Weevil.

_He holds his hand out. Weevil looks at it __mistrustingly. He reluctantly takes it and they do a boy hand bump._

**WEEVIL:** Logan.

**LOGAN:** So you're Veronica's receptionist.

**WEEVIL:** Assistant investigator. Taking the PI exam next week.

**VERONICA:** This is all nice, but we have an arsonist to catch and a missing friend to find. Can we get back to it? Weevil. Logan is having memory problems. He needs to make a list of guests at the party. I thought maybe you could inspire him.

_They look at each other, __mistrustingly. _

**WEEVIL: **That's me. A fountain of inspiration.

_He laughs at the thought. Veronica gets up and opens the car door._

**LOGAN:** Aren't you staying?

_He's almost pleading with her._

**VERONICA:** Nope. I gotta see a man about a dog. Play nice, you two.

_She gets in her car and drives off. Logan and Weevil stand there watching her._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** So I'm not seeing a man about a dog. I'm off to see billionaire software mogul Jake Kane about a missing son.

_Cut to Veronica pulling up outside a big expensive house._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** The Kane mansion. So many happy memories. Wait. Scratch that. So many unpleasant, painful, scarring for life memories.

_**FLASHBACK: EXT – KANE RESIDENCE – NIGHT.**_

_Lights flash on top of a car from the Sheriff's department. Keith, in uniform, heads into the Kane house while Veronica waits in the car. Veronica can see Duncan is sitting in the entrance, disconnected and rocking back and forth. Veronica gets out of the car and runs to Duncan._

_**FLASHBACK: INT – KANE RESIDENCE – CONTINUING.**_

_She kneels before him._

**VERONICA:** What happened? Duncan, what happened?

_Duncan is completely unresponsive. Veronica looks around and then back at Duncan._

**VERONICA:** Where's Lilly?

_Duncan reacts by furrowing his brow._

_**FLASHBACK: EXT – KANE RESIDENCE – CONTINUING.**_

_Keith approaches the body of Lilly Kane, lying by a pool. She is still in her pep squad uniform. She is lying on her back and has a massive head wound. Keith is saddened. Jake, a sobbing Celeste and Lamb, at this point a deputy, stand in the background._

_End flashback._

_Veronica is still sitting in her car staring at the house. A tear rolls down her face._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** Get it together Mars. Poker face on now.

_She wipes her tear away and opens the car door._

_**EXT-KANE RESIDENCE, ENTRANCE-DAY.**_

_Veronica ringing the doorbell, she has her hands nervously pushed into her back pockets. The door opens. It is Jake Kane._

**JAKE: **Hello Veronica. Come in.

_He holds the door open and gestures inside. She smiles weakly at him and enters. Cut to sitting in the living room Veronica with a glass of lemonade and Jake with a beer._

**JAKE: **I assume you're here about the baby?

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** Assume away, blight on my life.

**VERONICA:** Mr Kane-

**JAKE:** I think we have enough history between us for you to start calling me Jake.

**VERONICA:** Ok, Jake. Duncan's baby has mysteriously returned. Do you know anything about it?

_Jake laughs. _

**JAKE:** I've always liked that about you Veronica. Straight to the point. I know what I've seen on the news. I also know you helped him escape.

_Veronica has her poker face on. _

**VERONICA:** They dropped the charges. Apparently I'm innocent of that.

**JAKE:** Of course. Look, Veronica. I want to see the baby, but the Mannings have taken action to make sure that's not going to happen.

**VERONICA:** Not a big surprise.

**JAKE:** I've already lost my daughter, and my son. That baby is all I have left.

_He breaks down. Veronica's poker face softens, somewhat._

**VERONICA:** Lilly. He called her Lilly.

**CELESTE: **_offscreen _Of course he did.

_Celeste Kane comes into view. She is not happy to see Veronica._

**CELESTE:** Hello Veronica.

**VERONICA:** Hi Mrs Kane.

**CELESTE:** We don't know where Duncan is. We haven't heard from him and we haven't done anything wrong. If that's all, I'll show you to the door.

**JAKE:** Celeste. Veronica is just here to help.

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** Sure that's why I'm here. I always love helping Jake Kane.

_Flashback_

_Clarence Weidman is leading Veronica down the Kane driveway. _

**CLARENCE:** Leave. Now. I have orders. You should leave.

**VERONICA:** Orders? I did some digging on you. You were a sniper in the military, dishonourably discharged. The files are sealed. I know you took pictures of me framed with a target. What orders do you have this time?

**CLARENCE:** You're too nosy, Veronica Mars. You keep quiet about the castle and I'll let you go.

Veronica looks scared, but still stands her ground.

**VERONICA:** I'll keep quiet, if you tell me why Celeste had you stalk me. If you tell me what your orders are.

**CLARENCE:** Let's just say there are things you are better off not knowing. As for my orders, leave now if you don't want to end up like Aaron Echolls.

_Veronica looks shocked._

**VERONICA: **Celeste had you kill Aaron Echolls?

**CLARENCE:** No. My orders came from elsewhere in the Kane family. Now leave. Mr Kane will be in contact.

_End flashback. _

**VERONICA VOICEOVER: ** He called. That's why I'm still in Neptune instead of working for the FBI.

**CELESTE: **Well, thanks for the offer. We'll be in contact if we need your kind of help again.

_Veronica walks out the door, shutting it with a bang._

_**INT-VERONICA'S CAR.**_

_Veronica sits in her car. Her laptop is open on the seat next to her. She pushes some keys and Celeste and Jake can be heard._

**CELESTE: **_offscreen_ What was she doing here, Jake?

**JAKE:** _offscreen _She's Veronica Mars. She's just doing what comes naturally. She's trying to find Duncan.

_**INT-KANE RESIDENCE-CONTINUING.**_

_Celeste and Jake in standoff position._

**CELESTE:** I don't want that girl in my house again.

**JAKE:** My house Celeste. This is MY house. I paid for it and I keep you in pedicures and Chanel.

**CELESTE:** As if I could forget. I wasn't your first choice and I never will be. How is Lianne doing anyway?

_Cut to Veronica in car listening intently._

**JAKE:** _offscreen _I don't know. Why don't you tell me?

**VERONICA VOICEOVER: **I haven't seen my mom, since she took off with 50 000 of my college money. I thought no one had. Apparently I was wrong.

_A knock on her window shakes her from her reverie._

**LEO: **Veronica. You're dad sent me.

**VERONICA:** Of course he did. What can I do for ya, Leo?

**LEO:** He needs some help with the Neptune Grande fire. He says there's a Keith Mars secret recipe lasagne in it for you.

_Veronica laughs._

**VERONICA:** Salad too?

_Leo laughs this time._

**LEO:** And garlic bread. I'm meant to follow you home.

**VERONICA:** An armed escort. How important do I feel? Do we get to use lights and sirens as well?

_**EXT-MARS RESIDENCE-NIGHT.**_

_Leo and Veronica are at the front door._

**LEO:** There's something you need to know, Veronica. It's about your mom.

_Veronica leans forward in anticipation. The door opens unexpectedly. Keith stands in the doorway._

**KEITH:** Hey Leo, good job. Are you staying for dinner?

**LEO:** Thanks Keith, but I've got plans.

_Leo grins and pulls a ring box out of his pocket._

**VERONICA:** Aww, Leo. You shouldn't have.

_She opens the box._

**VERONICA:** Wowza! I think you're paying him too much, Dad.

**LEO:** All right, you guys. I'm off.

**VERONICA:** Good luck, Leo. I'll call you tomorrow to find out how it went.

_She looks at him knowingly. _

**LEO:** Sure thing.

_**INT-MARS RESIDENCE.**_

_Keith and Veronica are sitting opposite each other at the counter eating lasagne with salad and garlic bread._

**KEITH:** So I had a call today. From Stewart Manning. He wants my help to find Duncan and bring him to justice.

**VERONICA:** Are you going to do it?

**KEITH:** I'm not sure, yet. It depends on what you know.

**VERONICA:** I know that they can't keep Lilly.

**KEITH:** Lilly?

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** They managed to find Duncan, take the baby and smuggle her back into the country, yet I'm the only person who knows what Duncan named her?

**VERONICA:** The baby. Duncan called her Lilly.

**KEITH:** Well her name is now Mary. Mary Manning. She hasn't said anything since she got back.

**VERONICA: **Dad, there's something I've got to tell you.

_She puts down her knife and fork. Keith does as well._

**VERONICA: **Before Meg died, she was worried that a kid she was babysitting for was being abused.

_Flashback_

_**int-neptune high school, classroom-day.**_

**DUNCAN:** I need to talk to you.

_Veronica looks through the papers._

**VERONICA:** Why is Meg emailing someone at Child Protection Services?

 **DUNCAN:** She found out one of the kids she baby-sits for is being abused.

 **VERONICA:** Oh my god. 

**DUNCAN:** _Urgently_ We have to find him.

_Duncan hands a journal book to Veronica. Veronica opens the book. It is filled with the same line written over and over._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** "The path to God is paved with righteousness."

_**INT-MANNING RESIDENCE, MEG'S ROOM-NIGHT. **_

_Veronica looks up at a frame on Meg's bedside table. The frame has a title, "Sisters are forever" and three pictures, one of Meg, one of Lizzie and one of the little girl that was at the hospital in 204 Green-Eyed Monster._

_Veronica picks up the picture._

**VERONICA:** What if...she was covering?

_She holds it up for Duncan. "Grace" spelled out in large letters set vertically on the door. They go in. _

**DUNCAN:** I can't believe this.

_There is a thump from within the closet._

_Veronica listens for a second and then pushes back the clothes to disclose a sliding door in the back of the closet. A simple hook lock is in place. Veronica undoes it and slides open the door. Grace, the little girl, is sat in the small space between the back of the closet and the outside wall of the house into which a large ventilation fan is set._

**VERONICA:** Grace?

_The child looks terrified._

**GRACE:** I don't wanna be tested, Daddy said I'm not ready.

_Grace is shivering and has large black circles under her eyes. _

_Suddenly the light is switched on. Veronica gasps and turns and Duncan races over to stand between her and the person who turned on the light. It is Mr. Manning. He is holding a baseball bat high over his head. He doesn't take his eyes off the intruders._

_**VERONICA: **__offscreen So he called Sheriff Lamb, who arrested us and then let us go, when we were out of sight._

_End flashback._

**KEITH:** Why didn't I know about this, Veronica?

_Keith stands up and starts pacing._

**VERONICA:** Cause I knew you would react like this. I knew you'd get mad.

**KEITH: **Damn right I'm mad! You broke in to a house, snooped around their private belongings-

**VERONICA:** A child is not a belonging. They had her locked in a closet, Dad. What did you expect us to do?

_Keith sighs and sits down._

**KEITH: **Why didn't Lamb tell me?

**VERONICA:** I really don't know. We assumed he'd done something about it, when we weren't hauled in on break and enter charges.

**KEITH: ** There's nothing I can do about it. We have no proof. And since Grace died-

**VERONICA:** Grace is dead? When? How?

**KEITH:** She had a rare disease. She had an episode in the bath and drowned. About a month ago now.

_Veronica stands up and gets her bag. Keith stays seated._

**VERONICA:** We have to get Lilly away from them.

**KEITH:** Sit down Veronica. We can't do anything. There is no evidence that they've done anything wrong.

**VERONICA:** But Dad, we can't just leave her there. We've got to do something.

_Veronica is on the verge of tears._

**KEITH:** Honey, we'll do something when we have some evidence, but for now I need to pick your brains about the fire.

_Veronica looks as if she's about to argue and thinks better of it. She sits down again. Keith picks up his knife and fork and starts eating again._

**VERONICA: ** Well. What do you know?

_Cut to Leo and a girl in a fancy restaurant. Leo is on one knee with the ring in his hand. The girl is Astrid, Celeste Kane's former maid, who escaped with Duncan._

**ASTRID: **Oh my god. Leo. Yes, yes the answer is yes. Of course I'll marry you!

_The other diners break into applause as Leo sweeps Astrid into a hug. The cheering gets louder as they kiss deeply._

_Cut to Weevil and Logan in Mars Investigations. They are sitting side by side on the couch. Logan throws down his pen in frustration. _

**LOGAN:** That's it dude. I can't remember anything else.

**WEEVIL:** Yeah, I gotta get home anyway. Sorry, I don't have a home. I have a tiny cockroach infested walk up cause some dickhead bought my house and kicked us out.

_Logan looks sheepish._

**LOGAN:** Dude…

**WEEVIL:** Leave it out. We're coping. It's not that bad. Some benefactor sends my Grandma money each month.

_They look at each other in understanding._

_**INT-MARS RESIDENCE-CONTINUING.**_

_Veronica and Keith are both eating again._

**KEITH:** It was Logan's party. He was running down the fire stairs when it happened. Most would assume he knew what was going to happen.

**VERONICA:** No way. Logan wouldn't do that. He has no reason to.

**KEITH:** Veronica, he's been unstable, he's been depressed. And he was running away when the blast went off.

**VERONICA:** That's all circumstantial evidence.

**KEITH:** People have been done on less. If he only had a reason. Or a witness. As it is, he is our main suspect.

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** Well, there was a reason. And a witness. Too bad she was murdered junior year. How long do you think Dad would leave me in the psych hospital if I told him?

**VERONICA:** He didn't do it. I know Logan.

**KEITH:** I know you guys have history, but –

**VERONICA:** I've known him since I was twelve. There is more than history there. Do you have any other suspects?

**KEITH:** The manager, the hotel was deeply in debt. It could've been insurance fraud. It could've been anyone with a grudge against the Echoll's family.

**VERONICA:** Great, so that narrows it down. Anyone with a grudge against the rich and infamous.

**KEITH:** I also have to interview Eli Navarro.

**VERONICA:** Weevil? Dad. Come on. Weevil is clean and he doesn't hold a grudge against Logan now. The two of them are together right now. Making that list. That you asked for.

_She stares at him challengingly. He doesn't back down. Veronica gets up._

**VERONICA:** Thanks for the dinner Dad. I have work to do.

**KEITH:** Veronica.

_She ignores him and walks out the door._

**KEITH:** Veronica!

_He throws his fork down in frustration._

_**INT-NEPTUNE PUBLIC RADIO STATION.**_

_Piz and a girl are sharing a desk with a pile of papers between them. A large calculator sits on top the papers. Piz throws his pen down in frustration._

**PIZ:** We're through. There's no way the station can stay open.

**FREESIA:** It looks that way. All our advertisers have pulled out. Even your little girlfriend.

**PIZ:** Veronica pulled her ad? Oh man.

**FREESIA:** I don't get why you're with her anyway. I mean she's never there for you. She's always runningoff to help other people. Do you even see her anymore?

**PIZ:** It's complicated. Veronica's work takes a lot of her time. Especially now. You know, what with the Grande fire and all.

**FREESIA:** Right. So where is she? Is she here trying to help you keep your livelihood, or is she holed up somewhere with her sexy bad boy ex, Logan Echolls?

_Freesia looks triumphant as the truth of her words sink in. Piz looks upset. Freesia gets up and moves to comfort Piz._

**FREESIA:** If you want my advice, and don't say no, because we both know I'm the only one who can fill in your Dear Abby slot. You should forget about Veronica. She doesn't spend her time worrying about you.

_Piz opens his mouth to say something, Freesia stops him with a kiss. He tries weakly to pull away, but succumbs when Freesia kisses him more passionately._

_**INT-VERONICA'S CAR-NIGHT.**_

_Veronica is on her cell. She's leaving a voicemail message._

**VERONICA:** Hey Piz, it'sme. Look, I'm really sorry, but I'll have to cancel our plans. Something's come up. I'll call you tomorrow.

_She hangs up and picks up her camera. _

**VERONICA VOICEOVER: **Okay Mr. manager. Did you set fire to my friends for the insurance?

_A man walks out of the bottle shop across the road. Veronica starts snapping pictures. He gets in his blue 1994 Buick Le Sabre and drives off. Veronica follows him. They stop at the Camelot Hotel._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** Oh great, from the Grande to the Camelot. What a step down.

_The man goes into reception. Veronica snaps a couple more pictures then follows. She goes up to the manager behind the desk._

**VERONICA:** Hi. I was driving through from Baja to Arizona and I just can't drive anymore. Do you have a room?

**MANAGER:** We have a standard room for 69 a night or you can upgrade to our Superior room, which comes with breakfast for 89.

**VERONICA:** Ah, I'll take a superior room.

_She hands over a credit card. _

**MANAGER:** You look familiar. Have we met somewhere?

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** Uh oh. Busted.

**VERONICA: **Ah…I…

**MANAGER: **I know! You were at the club last night, weren't you? You had that cute little skirt on.

_Manager leans forward suggestively._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** Okay. Not busted. But, gross. Seriously though, is he for real?

**VERONICA: **Actually, I just realized I really should drive on. I'll just get some coffee and keep going. Thanks anyway.

_She jumps up and grabs her credit card from behind the desk. The manager looks confused as she runs out of the building._

_Back in her car she activates her laptop. _

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:**__That was close. He saw me almost everyday for two years. Wow, you are really memorable Veronica. Maybe I was memorable last night at the club in my cute skirt.

**MANAGER: **_offscreen_ Mrs Lester. More soap? Of course. I'll bring it up now.

**VERONICA VOICEOVER: **Let's see what the Camelot and the Grande have in common other than sleazy manager man.

_Veronica types on her computer until she's hacked into the Camelot's computer. A list of guests comes up, with room numbers and room service lists. There are only four names._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** So business is booming I see. Wait a sec.

_She concentrates on one name. Lindsey Lester. Room 6. There is a long room service list. _

**VERONICA VOICEOVER: ** Lindsey Lester? That sounds and awful lot like-

**VERONICA: **_out loud_Lynn Lester. Oh my god.

_She jumps out of the car and runs to room 6. She knocks at the door._

**VERONICA:** Room service.

_The door opens. Lynn Echolls opens the door._

**LYNN:** You took your-

_She trails off as she recognizes Veronica. She tries to shut the door, but Veronica puts her foot in it and walks in. Lynn sits down in defeat._

**VERONICA:** Mrs Echolls? This isn't really your style, is it?

**LYNN:** It's Lester now. When your husband has an affair with then murders your son's girlfriend, you tend not to want to keep his name.

**VERONICA:** You knew? About Lilly?

**LYNN:** I suspected. How could I not?

_Lynn gets up and starts throwing things into her bag._

**VERONICA:** You're dead. You jumped off the bridge. I saw footage of your body falling into the river.

**LYNN:** You aren't quite the ace detective you think you are. Until I married Aaron I was training to be an Olympic diver. I jumped off that bridge and into life.

**VERONICA: **_doubtfully_ You survived a hundred foot drop into icy water? I'm impressed. But how could you let everyone, how could you let Logan think you were dead? He inherited your estate.

**LYNN:** Do you think I wanted to hurt him? I wanted to save him. That's why I left him everything.

**VERONICA:** I have to tell him.

**LYNN:** You can't. Not yet. I'll come clean soon, just give me some time.

**VERONICA:** Did you know he could've died the other day? Someone blew up his birthday party. His life is a wreck and you want me to lie to him?

**LYNN: **Not lie, just withhold from him for a couple of weeks.

**VERONICA:** Uh uh. No. He'd never forgive me.

**LYNN:** What do you care? You dumped him. And from what I've heard you don't even return his calls.

_Veronica has her hand in her bag. She swiftly pulls her camera out of her bag and takes a photo of Lynn. She runs out the door leaving Lynn staring at her retreating back._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** No deal Lynn.

_Cut to Veronica driving._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:**__So far, we have, Lilly Kane Jnr, Duncan Kane, Lianne Mars and Lynn Echolls returned from either the dead or close to. I need to know exactly what Lilly told Logan.

_**EXT-MARS INVESTIGATIONS.**_

_Veronica pulls up. Lights are on in the building. She steadies herself for a moment before walking up to the door. Laughing can be heard from inside. She opens the door to see Weevil and Logan toasting each other with bottles of beer. She's a bit shocked._

**VERONICA:** Oh, I'm sorry. I must have the wrong address.

_Weevil passes her a beer. Logan hands her the bottle opener as she sits down between them on the couch. She shakes her head and opens it with her bare hands. The boys look impressed. She takes along swig. They glance at each other and laugh._

**LOGAN:** Such a delicate flower.

**VERONICA:** That's me. How'd you get on with that list?

**WEEVIL:** I think we got it all. Almost everyone under the age of 28 in Neptune was there. Except for me. And you.

**VERONICA: **Well I was right. Logan you are the main suspect. There are others, but with your history…

**LOGAN:** I know, pick on the poor little rich orphan.

**VERONICA:** Um. About that. I have something you need to see.

_Logan looks blank. Veronica pulls out her camera and shows him the photo._

**LOGAN:** I don't understand.

**VERONICA:** Look at the date and time. I ran into her. Today. At the Camelot motel.

**LOGAN:** I have to get there.

**VERONICA: **She'll be gone. She begged me not to tell you.

_Weevil moves to look at the screen._

**WEEVIL: **Holy shit man. Isn't that your mom?

_Logan breaks down into noisy tears. Veronica looks at Weevil._

**WEEVIL:** I'm a just a gonna go. I told Grandma I'd be home for dinner. It's enchilada night.

_He leaves. Veronica puts her arms around Logan, who clutches her, crying inconsolably. _

_End._


End file.
